qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Elisabeth Pry
Personality Cold and methodical, she is the brains of The Shantou Thieves Guild. She plans most of the missions, takes inventory of assets, handles the finances, and creates the items they need to get the job done. Always a book worm, she has an extensive personal library and will steal a tome over a necklace given the choice. Most of her books are stolen spell books from unlucky or foolish wizards. She is the only magic user in the Thieves Guild outside of The Party, and she alone knows more spells than most wizards ever learn at magic academies. Appearance She is a mirror of her twin brother Abe, she is fit with a strong build, wide shoulders, and long legs. Her skin is a caramel tan and her hair is a dark brown in even the brightest light. She is reserved and tends to act as a wall flower, preferring to listen to conversations and only contribute if she has something meaningful to say. Her hands are always hidden in her loose sleeves behind her back, fingers always having a spell component ready in a moment's notice. Background Heartbroken after her parents died to a plague, she was pushed out into a world that she didn't know nor trust. Only her brother could be counted on in these dark times, and following his drive was the only thing that kept her going. She learned to steal early in life with her brother, the two becoming fast experts in the art of thievery. But she always felt like she was falling behind her brother, who was a natural at pickpocketing. She could never keep up with her brother's growing talent. That all changed when she slipped into a small apartment while living in Shantou, and among the things she stole was a small journal. On a lark she opened the book, expecting to find some juicy drama and quirky stories... only to be surprised by a powerful blast of fire and smoke form the pages. It took her an hour to clean the ash out of her hair, but she was invigorated by such power! This was no dairy, this was a Spell Book! Over time she learned how to slip passed the defenses laden in the pages of the tome, and soon learned it's secrets. She practiced day and night... mostly on her brother, and quickly gained a knack for spell casting. She never looked back! With magic at her fingertips she could do things her brother could barely imagine! And together their combined talents carved a deep swath through the city of Shantou! Gold vanished by the barrel full, warehouses emptied overnight, and books across the city vanished in the wind! The Shantou Thieves Guild was no longer a myth, it was a reality! And behind every trash can and hidden in every shadow were the Prying eyes of the shadowy siblings. Equipment * Hand Crossbow * Mithral Clawed Gauntlet * Scrolls by the dozen * A wand for every occasion * A plan to deal with anyone she meets * Pry Battle Armor (Wizardized) Quotes "Knowledge is the greatest treasure one can hope to find"